You love me?
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: Request fic! Lithuania gets to be at Russia's house alone but his happiness was interrupted by a Belarussian. Though he wouldn't say it was a bad thing.


_You love me?_

_A/N: This was requested by Krasavitsa!_

_I know I'm supposed to be writing Camp Harmony but I'm getting all mtree quest out the way._

_Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia or any of the delicious pairings. And the song she's the girl all the bad guys want is owned by bowling for soup._

* * *

><p>Silence filled the air as I walked through the halls in Russia's house.<p>

For everyone had left for a trip to America and they would be gone for a week? Or was it a month? I couldn't remember; all I know is that I'm the only one here.

"YES!" I jumped in the air and fist pumped; I had got to stay behind because they needed someone to take care of the house.

Lets just say Latvia and Estonia hate my guts now.

I skipped down the hallway as I hummed and whistled with joy from finally being away from Russia, Ukraine (although she was nice) and Belarus.

I stopped mid-skip as the thought ran through my head; Belarus wasn't here to boss me about or even to stalk Russia.

I sighed, Belarus was my favourite out if everyone, and by favourite I mean that I love her and if anyone injured her in anyway would die. It had happened a couple of times but nothing to serious for the cops to find out or anyone else for that matter.

I now trudge through the house in my gloom.

_'Maybe some cleaning would help?'_

Shrugging my shoulders and decided to give the though a try I grabbed my iPhone (courtesy of America) out my pocket and my earphones and pressed play on one of my favourite songs 'she's the girl all the bad guys want this was always my favourite song as it always reminded me of Belarus and me. And how I would never get her. And to be honest Belarus doesn't know how much she would be lucky to have me.

I think I had started singing half-way through the song, I had already grabbed the duster and taken my jacket off so as to not get it covered in dirt.

And with the last note sung I then notice someone standing beside me; turning round quickly I see it as Belarus, I blush heavily and hope I did not mention her name "Lithuania what are you doing?" She asked with her emotionless face.

I almost crack a smile but hid it for later as she had not realised my feelings "U-Um I-I was just cleaning the house since Mr. Russia had left but weren't you supposed to be with him?" Playing the nervous servant was always fun but it became real around Russia.

She looked off to the side and I could see the hurt in her eyes "He told me to stay home because I would have scared America and he said I was a creepy."

Tears appeared in her eyes and I really wanted to hug and kiss her and tell her everything was alright but knew it was a bad idea. I noticed she was also shivering and that the ends of her fingers were red because it seemed she just went out in a scarf and a pair of winter boots with her normal clothes; producing a idea in my head I came back to reality and voiced my idea "Belarus, would you like me to make you some hot chocolate?"

Her head snapped towards me and...was she blushing? She buried her face into her scarf "Yes," I nodded my head and grabbing my jacket, scurried off to the kitchen.

Belarus sat in the kitchen as I made the hot chocolate; I put whipped cream on top of it and some chocolate shavings on it and put a Flake? In the chocolate; I think that's what it was called but all I knew about it was it was imported from the UK.

Turning towards the wooden table that sat in the kitchen she gladly took the beverage out my hand and sat there contently drinking it. I smiled but quickly turned before she noticed.

I really wanted to tell her my feelings, but of what I know is that my feelings are unrequited. Sighing I walked out into the hall to continue cleaning "Lithuania, can I ask you a favour?"

I blushed; why was she acting so nice to me? "Y-yes, what is it?"

"Would you mind making me dinner? My fingers are to frozen to do anything."

I turned round and nodded "Sure, just go wait in the living room." She returned the nod and walked away out of sight with the cup still in her petit hands.

When she was out of earshot I fell against the wall clutching my chest; my heart was beating extremely fast for it to be humanly possible, but then again I'm not human.

She looked so cute earlier when she buried her face into the scarf and the way she blushed. Running a hand through my hair I tried to compose myself.

*A while Later*

I walked into the living where Belarus sat; she sat on the couch watching the fire as I placed her dinner in front of her "Here's your dinner Belarus, enjoy."

I then tried to scurry away but she started talking to me so I had to stop "Lithuania may I call you Toris?" She asked facing me.

I blushed heavily but nodded my head "Well Toris, thank you for dinner." And she turned back around and became silent again as she ate. Resisting the urge to race over and kiss her I ran out the room and to the kitchen _'Maybe doing the dishes will clear my mind?' _Nodding at the though I collected myself and started cleaning the dishes.

*At night*

Today had been rather quiet and Belarus never bothered me much; so strange compared to usual. I sit on my bed as I think this.

Tonight I'm just wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms as I don't see the need for a top because for some reason it was quite warm today.

I close my journal as I wright down the last thoughts of today. Lying back on the king size bed I usually share I snuggle into the blankets to let the sandman take me away to my dreamland.

Wait...is that a sob?

I sit up and look around the room; no one was there. Walking out of my room and into the hall, I follow the sobbing to Belarus' room. Hesitantly I chap on the door lightly "Uh...Belarus, are you alright?"

I got no reply to my question. Maybe entering the room wasn't a good idea but I couldn't leave her like that "Belarus, I'm coming in." I turned the door knob and opened it to see Belarus sitting on her window ledge facing the window crying "Belarus..."

She turned round with a tears stained face.

I saw my life flash before my eyes when a knife was thrown at my face.

Luckily though it landed in the door frame beside my head; shock and Fear ran through my body and I froze to the spot "GET OUT TORIS!" She screamed.

My mind came back and I ignored her scream and walked forward "Belarus-" Another knife came flying towards me but dodged it "what-" another knife "is-" another dodge "Wrong?!" I grabbed her wrists before she could throw another knife at my head.

She dropped the knife in her hand and pressed her face into my chest, sobbing; thinking it was safe enough I let her wrist go and pulled her into a hug.

"W-Why?" She sobbed.

"Why What?" I asked petting her hair.

"Why must I be feared?" She asked hugging back.

I didn't really know how to answer unless I put my life in danger.

I sighed 'If it's for Belarus.' "You are not feared by everyone," I said lifting her chin.

She looked at me confused through her blood shot eyes; they made her even more cute strangely "Who then?"

I was ready to put my life on the line if it was for Belarus it got me thinking; I can't do anything but if Belarus is there I can. Should I tell her and risk losing her?

Yes I should, because she will never find out otherwise "I'm not scared of you because I love you." I leaned down and kissed her lips.

Pulling back I looked at her shocked face "I'll love you even if your love is for your brother. I will walk to the ends of the earth as long as I can love you because it is an honour and a privilege to love you and I will never be able to love anyone else."

Belarus didn't say anything. But leaned up and returned the kiss. I was shock and I froze for a couple of seconds; 'Do something man! You can't make what you said a lie.'

I quickly returned the kiss and Belarus was the first to pull back; she smiled "I love you too Toris; you may be a wuss around my brother but I know you love me enough that you would die for me."

I hugged her tight "I love you so much Natalia."

"I love you too Toris."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Cue the Awwwes..._

_Readers: AWWWWWE!_

_Me: Well I hoped you enjoyed Krasavitsa and anyone else who wants a request just ask!_

_-Signed_

_The Bad Touch Trio Girl Hehehehehehehe~ _


End file.
